A Fresh Start
by Shreyagranger
Summary: Everyone thinks that everything is okay now that Voldemort is gone. Albus thinks otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my fan fiction. It takes place right after the last chapter of The Deathly Hallows. Please review and tell me what I'm doing wrong. Before I read I want to give a lot of credit to my friend Elizebeth Nelson who helped me a lot. Happy reading!**

Albus turned back after his father was out of sight. "Rose, fancy finding a compartment?" he said to the red-head. "Sure," she replied.

Finally they found a compartment with James and Fred ll and sat down. Albus sank back into his seat. Finally, his first year at Hogwarts.

"Hmm, I wonder which house I'll be put in," said Rose nervously, breaking the silence.

"I bet Albus will get Slytherin, "James teased, eying Albus with a smirk. Albus rolled his eyes and turned away. Secretly, this question worried him. What is he did get...No. He won't think about it. His father's words came back to him. He awoke from his daydreaming when James told Rise to stop ranting on about what they might teach at Hogwarts. Finally, after many games of Exploding Snap, the school came in sight. Rose gasped. Albus looked up and saw it too.

"It's...it's...beautiful!" she breathed. Albus nodded his head it agreement.

"Okay, okay," said James rolling his eyes, "We get it. Now let's go!" Fred ll and James ran out, followed by Rose and Albus.

"Firs' years over 'ere!" called a rough voice.

"Hagrid!" smiled Albus. The latter looked down at them.

"You lot 'ere? I thought you'll never arrive!" He said winking, and he resumed to talk to the crowd. "'K ever' one? Get inta a boat we're going to row over there."

All the other first years looked scared." I heard there's a giant squid in there," somebody said nervously. Albus turned around to see a brown haired boy. Everyone exchanged scary looks and gulped.

"K, y'all three r a boat okay?" Hagrid boomed.

Albus, clutching Rose's hand unknowingly, lead her to a boat and sat down.

A dark brown haired girl sat down next to them.

"Hey," said Neville Longbottom's daughter, Hazel. Albus and Lily, having gone to Hazel's house a good amount of time, smiled and said, "Hello yourself."

None too soon, they reached the huge castle. They soon got off the boat, Rose standing near the edge of the lake. "K'yall Min-er-Professor McGonagall should be her soon. Everybody okay? Everyone murmured a yes when…

"Ahh!"

**A/N: *ducks from tomatoes* I hope it wasn't too bad. Well I'm sorry I attempted Hagrid's talk. I love reviews. Just putting that out there. **


	2. Stormy, Gray Eyes

**I know I am a horrible, evil, loathsome cockroach for not updating for soooo G. Don't hurt me please. *cowers* **

**I don't own anything. Only the plot. I don't even own most of characters. **

"Ahh!"

Everyone turned around to see 2 boys shoving rose into the lake.

"Rose!" Albus cried out. Suddenly a hand shot out and pulled Rose and slipped their arm around her waist. Rose gasped as she looked up to see two gray, stormy eyes. The person pushed her away and Albus enveloped her in a hug before she could see who it was.

Professor McGonagall walked up, having arrived in time to see what happened.

"You two, what are your names?"

One of them mumbled, "Mozart Crabbe and Leonardo Goyle," as Professor McGonagall's eyes flashed with recognition.

"Let me tell everyone! This kind of behavior is NOT tolerated her!" she sighed and went on sternly, "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the houses with the most points is awarded the house cup. Any questions? Well then let us proceed." She turned around and started towards the castle.

"Rose what happened?" Albus asked worried, as they walked.

"Well," she replied, sounding just like Hermione, "I was telling Hazel about the house system and she said she wants to be a Gryffindor and then the two boys said that Slytherin is better and we argued and they pushed me!"

"Well good thing you're okay."

"Where is the boy who saved me?"

Albus shrugged as they reached the huge stone doors. Everyone gasped. Hogwarts was even prettier from the inside then the outside. Professor McGonagall brought out a stool and on it set an old, scrawny hat. It opened its brim and sang,

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap."

It ended gracefully. McGonagall conjured a hat out of nowhere and called, "AngelGrass, Isabelle!" A long haired blond girl nervously approached the stool and sat down. The hat was still a few minutes and then called out "Hufflepuff!"

A round of applause rang out but quickly died. After many students in which Gryffindor's gained 12, Slytherin 10, Hufflepuff 8, and Ravenclaw 10, came

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" A boy with blonde her confidently approached the stool and pulled the hat on. The hat though for a long time, nearly 3 minutes when it yelled "Slytherin!" A few more and

"Potter, Albus!"

**Sorry about the cliffhanger. I hope you liked it. You should review and I promise I will update soon. Maybe tomorrow? Well thanks a lot in advanced. **

**Buy Reader(s), (I only have one review so)**

**Shreya**

**9/26/14 **


	3. Chapter 3, The sorting

**A/N: Sorry for no update! I made an extra-long chapter! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Harry Potter!**

Albus stood frozen. His name? Rose nudged him forward and he stumbled and walked to the stool nervously. His face red, he sat down on the stool and put the too big hat on his head.

"Hmm, a Potter," said the voice in his ear, "Just like your father I see. Right amount of bravery, kind of intelligent. I see you don't want to be Slytherin, huh. Well, looking at your future you better be GRYFFINDOR!" Albus relaxed in relief and went to join his many amount of friends and cousins at the Gryffindor table.

After a few more students came, "Weasley, Rose!" Rose approached the stool confidently and sat down. The whole Weasley/Potter clan held their breath. After 30 seconds or so, Rose grinned and "GRYFFINDOR!" Rose jumped up and started to come over when she seemed to remember she still had the hat on and when to return it as the whole hall laughed.

Rose came over and sat down next to Albus and said giddily, "He remembers every single Weasley he had! And he also said I am just like mother!" Albus nodded and opened his mouth when McGonagall stood up. "Welcome to Hogwarts first years and to everyone else, welcome back! Now I must not delay your hunger further. Dig in!"

-=-=-=-=-=- lots of food later-=-=-=-=-=-=

Albus sat back. James had talked about the food, of course, but he never imagined these many different delights! Suddenly the food disappeared and McGonagall stood up once more.

"First of all, I would like to state a few rules. Mr. Flynn, the caretaker wants me to inform you that for absolutely no reason shall there be magic in the corridors." Her eyes drifted over to the Gryffindor and Slytherin table, "Mr. Flynn also has a list of 3000 or so items that are not allowed from mostly the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes or Zonko's."

At this, Rose and Albus exchanged a look. They knew for a fact that James and Fred (the second) got in lots of trouble because of the joke shop products.

"- and last but not least, no going to Hogsmead unless you are a 3rd year and above with parent permission. Now the respective prefects may take their houses to the common rooms."

**A/N: it's bad, I know. Again thanks to my friend and co-writer Elizabeth for everything. Review please? **


End file.
